engeefandomcom-20200213-history
Sun Wukong (Earth-Prime)
Bio of Sun Wukong According to the legend, Sun Wukong, or Monkey King, was born from a magic stone that sat on the top of a mountain, that had been receiving the powers of the heavens and the earth since the beginning of time and had thereby gained miraculous powers. The stone stood 36 feet and 5 inches representing the degrees of the heavens and 24 feet round representing the division of the solar calendar. With nine hole in it for the nine trigrams. The stone developed a magic womb, which burst open one day to produce a stone egg about the size of a ball. Sun Wukong possesses an immense amount of strength; he is able to lift his 13,500 jīn (7,960 kilograms (17,550 lb)) staff with ease. He is also extremely fast, able to travel 108,000 li (54,000 kilometers (34,000 mi)) in one somersault. Sun knows 72 transformations, which allow him to transform into various animals and objects; however, he is troubled in transforming into other forms, due to the accompanying incomplete transformation of his tail. Sun Wukong is a skilled fighter, capable of holding his own against the best warriors of heaven. Also, each of his hairs possess magical properties, capable of being transformed into clones of the Monkey King himself, and/or into various weapons, animals, and other objects. He also knows spells that can command wind, part water, conjure protective circles against demons, and freeze humans, demons, and gods alike. | Intelligence = 5 | Strength = 4.999 | Speed = 4 | Durability = 6 | Energy Projection = 6 | Fighting Skills = 7 Powers Shapeshifting Super Speed Super Strength Magic Magical Powers (1) 72 Transformation (72 Bian) *Allows him to transform himself into anything and anyone. Wu Kong uses it a lot, in all imaginable ways! Variation 1 *He can change all of his hairs into any object, person or animal. After use, he can change them back to hairs. Variation 2: Body Outside of Body Spell (Shen Wai Shen Fa) *He can amass an army in a few seconds by changing tufts of his hair into monkeys who are capable of fighting. Variation 3 *Allows him to transform one object into another object by chanting a spell and spitting blood on the object. In the case of changing an object into people, he completes the illusion by giving the fakes very simple abilities of speech and movement. Variation 4 *He can multiply his head and hands so that he has three heads and six arms. He also multiplies his magic rod so that he can use three rods at the same time. This is very useful in fighting off crowds of enemies. Variation 5 *He can transform a hair into a fake Wu Kong, freeing his true self to go elsewhere. Variation 6 *He can change his single magic rod into thousands of them which can be used for attacking multiple enemies. More Spells and Charms * (3) Body Freezing Spell This is one of Wu Kong's most important powers, the body freezing spell. With a single syllable and a point of his finger, he can magically freeze anyone into immobility. I've never seen him use this on his enemies though, you know, the big bad demon bosses and all that, but he does use it frequently on the minor demons, so I surmise that this spell is only effective on people with weak magical powers. 　 (4) Water Avoidance Charm (Bi Shui Jue) Allows him to survive in deep waters. A major drawback is that he can't fight while using this charm. 　 (5) Fire Avoidance Charm (Bi Huo Jue) Allows him to go through fire unharmed. This charm doesn't have the Water Avoidance Charm's drawback. 　 (6) Wind He can induce very strong winds and windstorms. 　 (7) Lock-Breaking Spell (Jie Suo Fa) With a point from his finger or magic rod, all locks will open automatically. 　 (8) Summoning He can summon the local gods of any place he goes, that is the Earth Gods, Mountain Gods, River Gods, and the like. 　 (9) Protective Circle He can build a protective, albeit invisible wall by drawing a circle on the ground with his magic rod. Anyone staying inside the circle will be safe from harm as long as they don't go out. The one time he used it, San Zang was stupid enough to listen to Ba Jie and ignore Wu Kong's instructions and ended up being captured by a demon. Massive Stealth Summon Magical Flying Nimbus Cloud Weapons The Compliant Golden-Hooped Rod At the Mountain of Flowers and Fruit, Sun Wukong established himself as one of the most powerful and influential demons in the world. In search of a weapon worthy of himself, Sun Wukong traveled into the oceans, where he acquired the Golden-banded staff Ruyi Jingu Bang, which could change its size, multiply itself, and fight according to the whim of its master. It was originally used by Dà-Yǔ to measure ocean depth and later became the "Pillar that pacifies the oceans", a treasure of Ao Guang, the "dragon-king of the Eastern Seas". It weighed 13,500 jin (8.1 tons). Upon Sun Wukong's approach, the pillar started to glow, signifying that it had found its true master. Its versatility meant that Sun Wukong could wield it as a staff and keep it inside his ear as a sewing needle. This drove fear into the magical beings of the sea and threw the sea itself into confusion, since nothing but the pillar could control the ebb and flow of the ocean's tides. In addition to taking the magical staff, Wukong also defeated the dragons of the four seas in battle and forced them to give him a golden chain mail shirt (鎖子黃金甲), a phoenix-feather cap (鳳翅紫金冠 Fèngchìzǐjinguān), and cloud-walking boots (藕絲步雲履 Ǒusībùyúnlǚ). Concept Wukong before he truly finds his true self.